


We Are Marauders

by Foxylevan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lily Luna Potter, Gen, Marauders 2.0, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxylevan/pseuds/Foxylevan
Summary: Evan Grimm is a pure-blooded wizard starting his studies at Hogwarts. Sadly, his brother's reputation and background aren't helping him to fit among his fellow classmates, and that's putting aside the fact that he also is a Slytherin.But our young hero might actually find a suprising ally in the shoes of a young feisty girl."Did you blow up your potion again, Grimm?""If you're so clever, show me, Potter."





	We Are Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> So, hum, hello.
> 
> I'm back. 
> 
> With some harry potter stuff inspired from the phone game. 
> 
> So yeah, but with the next generation of sorcerer. 
> 
> And I guess I need a beta reader.
> 
> EDIT :
> 
> Okay, this time around, I'm proof-reading it all before posting.

His breath formed clouds in the cold winter air. His dirty hair matching his outfit, making him look like a marauder of some sort.

And, he thought with a smirk, this was actually quite accurate.

He was standing in front of an imposing castle which was pierced by giant strands of ice, giving it a terrific aura.  
Still, lights were coming out of some windows as if it was occupied.

Snow crissed under footsteps.

"Grimm."

The newcomer, a tall teenager with black hair and a green scarf, received no answer.

"You're no longer welcome on these grounds."

The wind made up for the silence of the smaller boy whose smirk didn't wear off after his comrade's arrival. If anything, it sharpened.

Stormy eyes met onyx ones.

"I'll clear my name."

The affirmation found no answer. And soon, the last remains of this conversation were small fox footprints in the icy snow.

In the forest, you could have sworn their perpetrator was glaring at you, with a dark, powerful blue glare.


End file.
